


A (Not So Much) Tamed Serpent

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [31]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Eating out, F/M, Graphic Description, Hate Sex, High School Reunion, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, falice - Freeform, mention of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Kudos: 4





	A (Not So Much) Tamed Serpent

Fred Andrews had decided to throw a little high school reunion party, so the people that were once close could finally come together and catch up like old friends. Everyone always stays to keep in touch, but does one really ever?

Most of them still lived in their town of pep and usually passed each other at the store or in the most famous diner of the area, but not a lot of them really spoke to one another. He figured that throwing a party and seeing how everyone was doing would really bring some perspective.

He had made sure there was music and booze, the two basic ingredients for a party. It almost felt like high school all over again, drinking out of red cups until you were drunk. Only this time the alcohol wasn't as cheap as it once used to be.

FP was grabbing himself another beer, one he definitely knew he shouldn't take, when he saw a blonde woman walking his way. He knew exactly who she was, but he had no idea why she would come over when they always desperately tried to avoid one another.

"FP Jones... since when is a Southsider allowed on Elm Street? Still trying to be something you're not?" She raised her eyebrow and took a sip out of her cup. He sighed, but turned to fully face her.

"Smith, nice to see you too." He smiled sarcastically.

"It's Cooper." She barked immediately.

"Sure it is." He said, unimpressed. Hell would freeze over before he'd ever call her Alice Cooper. She'd always be the girl he once knew. She'd always be a Smith.

"You're still good at keeping up the appearances, I see?" He eyed her up and down and scanned the red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Even her cleavage was showing more than they had ever done in her Serpent years.

"Where is that husband of yours? Couldn't he be bothered to show up?" He grinned a little as he decided to provoke her a little. If she wanted to start this fight, it was on.

"He's out of town." She told him, as she crossed her arms.

Alice wished she had a better comeback, but as soon as he mentioned her husband, it felt like her brain stopped functioning. The last person she wanted to think about was Hal and she definitely didn't want to discuss him with FP.

His eyes lingered on her breasts, who (in his defense) were staring back at him. He almost couldn't believe she had been bold enough to wear something this revealing to a high school reunion party.

"I bet he wouldn't even let you out of the house wearing a dress like that. I know what they look like, but it doesn't leave much up for the imagination for everyone else here, does it?" He gestured to her boobs and the red fabric that barely covered them.

"Oh, so now you're body shaming me? Classy, FP." She spat, an annoyed frown on her face.

"I'm not shaming you at all, Alice. They look good, show 'em off. Something to be proud of." He took a step closer and whispered lowly to her.

"Not very Northsidey, though." He pointed out, with his eyebrow raised knowingly.

"Well, your drinking game does match everything I had expected. Weren't you supposed to quit?" She gestured to the bottle in his hands, finally having the right comeback.

If he was going to provoke her with her Northside life, she was going to poke him right back where it hurt. It was no secret that FP had a drinking problem, and she would gladly point that out for him.

"None of your fucking business." He gritted bitterly, the vein in his forehead suddenly throbbing. She had definitely struck a nerve. Part of her even regretted throwing that in his face, but she wouldn't show.

"If you will excuse me, looking at you makes me mad and believe it or not, I'm actually here for a good time." FP turned around to walk towards the fridge.

"Sure, go grab another one." She called after him, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Get the fuck off my back, Alice. Don't pretend like you care." He hissed and shook his head as he walked away, his headache only growing worse ever since she had came up to talk to him.

**

A little while later, FP had gone upstairs, a part of the house that was off limits, but since he was a good friend of Fred's he assumed that it was okay he would take a moment to himself in the guest room.

His head was almost exploding from the pain and he needed to be out of the mass of people for just a bit. He stood at the open window with a beer bottle in hand and soaked in the little bit of fresh air that passed him.

However, he had no clue that someone had seen him go upstairs and had followed him not long after. The door opened, and he immediately noticed her blonde hair and red dress.

"Alice, leave me alone, you're giving me a headache. Is a moment of peace too much too much to ask?" He exhaled in irritation, turning his head away from her as he expected for her to go back down.

"You know what's supposed to help with headaches?" She asked, not making any attempts to leave. The opposite actually, she closed the door behind her and stood still at the other side of the bed, close to the entrance.

"What?" FP turned around to look at her, and she raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"Yeah, sure." He let out a chuckle. She still hadn't changed.

"Can't even believe you're suggesting that." FP shook his head and stared into the garden. Nobody was there. It was so peaceful.

"You're just assuming." She answered, her voice so neutral that he couldn't even hear if she was messing with him. He fully turned around this time, leaving his bottle on the windowsill.

"Am I wrong? Aren't you talking about sex?" He looked at her almost a little suspiciously.

"Hal would beat you up if you'd even think about it." She stated and crossed her arms as if she was trying to tell him that there was no way in hell that she ever meant that, even when what she had implied was more than clear.

"Cooper? Sure, wanna see that." FP scoffed. He could take Hal with his pinky if they would ever end up in a fight.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" He narrowed his eyes and slowly walked over to the side of the bed where Alice was still standing. She followed his every step like a hawk.

"Two men fighting over you as some sort of prize? Isn't that how he parades you around? As arm candy, like he won you? He must be so damn proud of the wild Serpent he has tamed."

Before she had even known it, the closer he came, the more steps she took backwards until he had fully backed her up against the wall, next to the entrance to the bedroom. Suddenly, he was very close.

"But she is in there, isn't she? God, I can see you wish you could show her. But what would people think, huh?" He looked down, his eyes lingering on her boobs. He wasn't going to hide how shamelessly he was staring. FP had always loved her breasts, there was no shame in showing that he still did.

"Bite me." She spat back.

"If you insist." He whispered cheekily.

FP pressed his hand up against the wall next to her head and scanned her face. She didn't show any change, except for something in her eyes. He was pretty sure that he would be the only one to recognize it.

"Is that why you came up here? To challenge me? Because you know me, Alice... I won't back down and I won't go easy on you." His voice was nothing more than a silent threat, one that sent a shiver over her spine.

She knew very well that it should leave her cold, but with his face so close and a suggestion that sounded so inviting, she couldn't stop her body burning with desire for him. Alice swallowed, but couldn't possibly give in. She had lost once before and she definitely wasn't the one to surrender this time.

"Fuck off, FP. I'm not here to play your game." She hissed through her teeth, moving her head a few inches closer to his.

One more move and she could kiss him. Alice mentally cursed herself for the thought of his lips on hers ever crossing her mind, even when she wanted to much more than something innocent like that.

"I don't like being told what to do unless I'm naked." With those words, FP locked the door without taking his eyes off her, his hand still trapping her between his body and the wall.

And that was it. The one thing she needed to lose control. Hal was gone, and the breath of her high school lover whom she had taught herself to hate right there on her face was what momentarily made her Northside appearance fade. For one moment, she was going to be the Serpent he had remembered.

Alice took his face into her hand and roughly pulled his face into her own, immediately letting their tongues dance with each other in a battle that they both seemed to be wanting to win.

FP groaned as he felt her hands reaching for his, making them reach up to her breasts. He squeezed her boob roughly through her dress and had to break apart their lips to catch some breath. Without a second thought his lips attached to her neck as he kept on kneading her boobs, slowly teasing the fabric that was still between them.

"Tell me how you like it." He whispered lustfully as he sucked the first hickey of that night into her exposed neck. Alice tilted her head to the left to give him more access, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"People could hear us," She whispered between her whimpers, her hand coming to rest in his dark locks. A small tug made him growl in pleasure, only encouraging him more and more.

"I really don't care. You look hot and I'm trying not to fuck you senseless right now." He pushed the red fabric that was only covering a small part of her breasts aside, and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it leisurely with the knowledge that it always drove her mad when he teased.

The other one he rolled between his fingers, turning it into a small pink peak. Alice moaned even louder and tugged roughly on the hairs on the back of his head. His lips let go off her nipple and he smiled at her cheekily, knowing that he got her right where he wanted.

She pushed him a little backwards, giving herself the room to get herself out of her dress, revealing just her dark lace panties that matched her heels. FP gulped. It had been over twenty years when he had last seen her like that. Her boobs were there in their full glory, begging for FP's hands, for his mouth.

"There's my Serpent. I knew she was in there." He smiled cheekily and took a step back to her, snaking his hand around her waist to pull her body flush to his own.

"You better keep that mouth shut before I put it to work." She warned him as she undid the buttons on his flannel, an urge from within to look at his chiseled chest. He shrugged it off once she had undone the very last button and smirked at her.

"If you do, you know it'll make your legs shake." He challenged her and unexpectedly grabbed her left buttocks into his hands and squeezed roughly. He always had a thing for her ass. It still felt the same way in his hands as it used to be.

However, Alice wasn't going to let him be in charge that easily. Without a warning. She putted her hands on his chest and pushed him towards the bed, making him lay down with a chuckle.

"Hmm, bossy. Just how I like it." He bit his bottom lip as he looked at her, seeing that she was kicking off her heels and threw her panties aside, leaving her completely naked.

Alice climbed up the bed, up to the point that where she was soaking wet for him, was right above his face. If he wanted to be challenged, she was going to give all to him.

"Such a pretty sight." He grinned mischievously, and took her legs into his hands as she lowered himself down on his face, his tongue immediately latching onto her clit.

She gasped, and tugged on his hair as he slowly started to tease her, speeding up his pace with every lick. He loved seeing her squirm and took some pride in it that she closed her eyes in pleasure as he worked her over.

"Fuck, FP— just like that." Alice breathed out in a faint whisper, trouble even trying to get out the words with his tongue exploring her exactly where she wanted him to be.

By the way she was grinding her pussy onto his face so eagerly he assumed that she hadn't been satisfied in a very long time. If she was, she wouldn't have been so desperate for it. Even with years of not touching each other's bodies like this, he still knew perfectly well how to lick her clit just right, watching her squirm above him.

She let out little moans that she was trying to stifle with biting her lip. He laughed a little, the vibrations of his mouth doing enough for her to feel her orgasm build up.

"I know for fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that." He challenged her, his hands tightly wrapped around her legs to keep her in place right there and then and putting enough pressure on them to assure that he could taste everything she had to offer him.

"Stop talking, Forsythe." She pulled on his hair as his name left her mouth in a lustful whisper, something she couldn't stop no matter if she had tried.

"First name basis, huh? You must be so horny." FP grinned from underneath her, before sucking roughly on her clit, making her let out a little squeak.

However, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making her cum this easily. No, she wanted him to squirm under her touch first. Without a warning, she lifted herself up, his lips still reaching for her dripping entrance. She gave him a stern look, telling him that she was in charge. 

Strangely enough, he liked it that way with her. A woman like her had a preference to be in control and though the bossy thing was a huge turn on, later tonight he'd show her how good it could feel to let go every once in a while.

Alice climbed backwards as his fingers reached for her pussy to slide them through her wet folds, but she took his hand in hers before he could tease her any further, again warning him with one simple look. The way she looked at him was something that only firmed him up more, wanting nothing more than to see her ride him all night long.

But Alice? Alice had other plans with him. She unbuckled his belt, making him catch on immediately. Without a second thought, he helped her shrug off both his pants and boxers, leaving him fully naked in front of her.

She grinned at the sight of his exposed cock right in front of her, desperately aching for her touch. Alice locked eyes with him as she lowered her head and took him into her mouth, sucking him so teasingly slow that he almost cursed out loud.

The sight of her with his dick in his mouth as if she had waited for this the past two decades was something that could make him come undone if he wouldn't resist it.

"Anything else to say?" She teased as she let go off him momentarily, her hand stroking his now wet dick.

"You look so hot when you suck me off." FP groaned and she grinned even brighter before she got down to business again, wrapping him around her lips and blowing him in such earnestness, as if she was trying to prove that she had more control over him than he had over her.

"Fuck, Alice. Keep doing that." FP could barely control his breath and his hand naturally tangled in her golden blonde locks to tug the slightest bit to make her feel it, but not to hurt her.

His legs slowly began to twitch as his body prepared for his orgasm and when he was just about to warn her that he couldn't extend it any longer, she let go off him. As always, she knew exactly when to stop to make him want more.

She crawled up the bed, hovering over his body with a mischievous grin. Her hair fell down, tickling his bare chest in the slightest. He liked the feeling. It was soft, a sign that it wasn't just any fantasy of his.

"Only you know how to drive me this crazy, huh?" FP chuckled a little with a lustful smirk on his face.

He was definitely not done with her. And though his comment implied so much more than just this moment right there and then, neither of them could dig into that right now, both afraid of what was behind it.

"I know a lot of things about you, FP. How to please you is just one of them." She teased, her eyes scanning his whole body and lingering a little longer on his dick that was throbbing against her leg.

He growled and flipped them over, her legs immediately coming to wrap around his body. It was his time to have the power and her moment to let go of control for just once. And though he knew it was arrogant to assume, he was very sure that even after years apart, he was still the only one she could ever lose control with. It was a now or never moment.

His fingers slid inside her easily of how much he had gotten her worked up with his tongue and her body arched immediately when he reached a spot that neither herself or Hal had ever found. His lips attached around her nipple, sucking so hard that a moan escaped her mouth, one so loud that she almost had to muffle her sounds with her own hand.

"He really has no idea on how to please you, huh?" FP stated cockily, knowing perfectly well a comment would get him under her skin.

If one thing was rewarding to know, it was that a man who had her for years didn't even know how to take care of her, while he didn't even need a second to remember exactly what she liked.

"Don't ruin it." Alice hissed between her moans, her hands roughly tugging on his hair. He thrusted his fingers into her harder this time, making her squeak.

"Your eyes tell me enough, Alice. You're so desperate for it. You came to provoke me, trying to pretend you hate me and still you're here with your legs wrapped around my waist, waiting to get something you have craved for years." He whispered lowly, his lips so close to her ear that he attached them to the exposed skin right underneath, to suck a hickey, one that she would hate him for later.

"Then why aren't you giving it to me? You have more in you, I know that." She challenged him dangerously, even when she was fully aware that he was the one having all the power over her right now, not the other way around. FP was distracted for a moment and looked at her with a warning written all over his face, but Alice wasn't done teasing.

"Don't act like you haven't thought about it, Forsythe. I know you, and all the dirty things you think about me." She whispered lustfully, showing him her pearly white teeth as she bit on her bottom lip to stop herself from giving him the satisfaction knowing that he knew exactly how to please her with his fingers.

"Like doing this to you, you mean? And how I fantasize of taking you from behind and pulling your hair?" He growled into her ear, making her shiver by the mention of all he wanted to do with her.

"I never made it a secret that I think you're hot." He smirked, one that she wanted to slap off his face.

"Get to work." She hissed, his fingers still working her over in the most delightful way. However, it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more. She wanted everything.

"Say it." FP growled back, his lips close to her ear.

He nibbled at her earlobe and attached his lips to her throat, sucking in another hickey that could be added to his collection. He was certain she'd slap him afterwards for leaving his mark like a territorial animal. Not that it changed much between them, it was pretty clear that she hated his guts already.

"Fuck me, FP. Do it." Alice whispered, surprising him with her confidence.

But he wasn't going to be told twice. He had one hand on her waist and the other made sure that her legs were wrapped tightly around him as slid into her, feeling the overwhelming feeling of her walls hugging him just right.

Even after all these years, she still felt as tight as she ever did. Everything about her was the same and maybe it was because as teenagers they had been together countless times, that he just remembered the exact feeling of her.

"Has he ever touched you like this, huh? Has he ever fucked you this good?" He grunted into her ear, his ego telling him that a wife satisfied by her husband wouldn't be moaning by another man's touch this much.

FP knew very well that all the things he knew about her and her body were things that Hal had never found out. He took some pride into that.

"Harder," She commanded out of breath, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"Yeah? You want more?" He thrusted into her deeply, making her mouth fall open in a silent moan. If there was one thing he loved to see, it was seeing her satisfied as he pleasured her.

"Come for me, Alice. Be loud. Scream my name." He whispered lustfully as he fucked her exactly the way she liked it.

"I hate you." She hissed, her nails digging into his back, which surprisingly, was a huge turn on for him.

"No you don't." He chuckled through his shallow breaths.

Normally a comment like that would have made him fire something back, but as he fucked her as best as he possibly could he knew that he was giving her something nobody else could. She loved sex with him and she hated that she did.

His hands reached for her clit that had been sensitive ever his tongue had worked her over, and with his index finger that he had wettend coming in direct contact, she didn't need much.

A few strokes, and she stumbled over the edge with little cries of pleasure. Her body twitched and he tried to continue fucking her in the exact same rythm as his orgasm wasn't far behind. Her hand held onto his neck as she looked at him with a look full of lust that he hadn't seen since they were teenagers and it was all he needed.

"Alice, I'm gonna come." He grunted between breaths, thrusting into her harder and faster.

"Stay inside." She whispered, moving in sync with him.

"Fucking hell, really?" FP was in utter disbelief by her request, but would never, ever, deny something that hot.

"I need to feel you." She whispered closely, as her ankles pushed his lower back, making sure he would hit her as deep as he could. FP growled audibly and came inside her with a loud groan, not at all bothered if anyone could have heard him.

He rolled off her, trying to catch his breath and closed his eyes for a second in an attempt to try to get back on earth. Alice sat up with the sheets clutched to her chest and searched for all the clothes that had been thrown around the room to redress herself.

At first, FP wanted to stay in the bed and just watch her while he still could, but since it wasn't his own room, or his own house for that matter, he decided to get dressed too before anyone would find them naked together.

Alice stepped into her dress and adjusted it just right, so that nobody would ever see what she had been doing barely a few minutes ago. In a few hours, she needed to find a way to cover up the hickeys that would seriously bruise, but for now it looked like she was in the clear.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you, Alice." He broke the silence between them with a smirk as he buttoned his own flannel.

"This was a one time thing." She turned around on her heel and warned him sternly. It should haven't happened in the first place, but she was going to make crystal clear that it had been a mistake.

"Of course it is." He let out a chuckle. If there was one thing he didn't believe, it was that she wouldn't come back.

"I mean it, FP. This can't happen again." She said once more, the crack in her voice betraying that she was upset. He looked at her and saw the pools of tears in her eyes, a sign that told him not to provoke her. She meant it.

"I understand." He gave her a small smile, telling her that he meant no harm. Alice softened as well, realizing that this must be confusing for him too.

"Sorry for being so hard on you. You don't deserve that." She took a few steps into his direction, almost a little hesitating as if she wasn't sure she was allowed to.

"Did you just apologize to me?" FP raised his eyebrow, and smiled a little.

"Take it or leave it." She stated. She wasn't in the mood for teasing anymore, not after what had just happened.

"I'll take it." He said.

Alice opened her purse and seemed to be looking for something, until she took out a small paper business card. She handed it over to him.

"What's this?" He took the card and looked up at her confused. It was a card for an AA group.

"I've looked them up some time ago. It's your own choice, but I am not going to watch you go down without having done anything. It's not much, but all I can do, considering..." Considering she married another man. As much FP couldn't stand hearing those words, that was how much she couldn't bear letting them come out of her mouth.

"Yeah... Thanks, Alice." He gave her a small smile. It was all he could give her. She nodded and walked out of the bedroom, leaving him by himself.

FP sighed deeply and leant against the wall. Why were things always so complicated with them? Why did it have to be hate when the both of them knew it was just a disguise for what they were really feeling?

He let himself slide down onto the floor, his eyes glued to the card in his hands. It could have been hours since Alice had left, but FP didn't have any idea of time anymore. it wasn't until someone opened the bedroom door, that he was snapped out of his trance.

"FP, what are you doing here, man? I thought you had gone home a long time ago." Fred looked down at his friend.

He hadn't expected for anybody to be in the guestroom, but he checked anyways before he would lock up and go to bed himself.

FP stayed silent, a sign for Fred to sit down next to him and wait for him to share what was going on. It took him a while, but eventually he spoke up.

"I had sex with a married woman, Fred. And I am married myself. That's fucked up." He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, the guilt eating him alive.

"Alice?" Fred asked, no hint of judgement in his voice.

FP looked at his friend and opened his mouth to say something, but was left speechless by how he had guessed who he was talking about this easy.

"Come one, doesn't take a genius." Fred smiled a little.

He had always known that the weird tension between them was a bomb that was about to burst eventually, he just never thought that would happen at a small reunion party he hosted.

"You know what sucks the most?" FP started, his eyes focused on a spot right in front of him.

"I don't even feel bad about it for the reasons I should." He looked sideways to catch his friend's eyes.

He was asking him with one simple look to continue. That was the thing about Fred, he was always there to listen.

"Gladys and I... we've been over from the moment she ran to Toledo... and I know for fact that Alice is miserable in her marriage to that poor excuse of a husband of hers. And yet? I can't do a fucking thing about it." He scoffed lowly, his heart suddenly painfully aching.

How could it be that a moment driven by anger and frustration would cause so much emotion?

"Instead of feeling bad because we're both married, it's because I know exactly that nothing has changed, nothing will change. She'll go back to Cooper and live her picture perfect life and snap at me the next time she sees me. And I'll snap back. It's just what we do. Doesn't matter that we know exactly how miserable the other is." He casted his eyes downwards, afraid that Fred would see the tears swimming in his eyes.

"Why is that? Why do we always go at each other's throats?" FP looked at his friend, desperate for an answer that he had tried to find for over twenty years.

"Because you're the same. You two can't live with or without each other. Always has been that way." Fred told him, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. They may not see it, but he always had.

"Yeah... maybe so." FP said quietly, fiddling with the AA card in his hands.

"She gave me this." He handed it over to Fred, who studied what was on there.

"It's a number for an AA group." He explained.

"And you still think she doesn't care about you?" Fred handed it back and raised his eyebrow.

If one thing was for sure, Alice wouldn't do something like this when she didn't care about his well-being. She had a big mouth, but this was all the proof that was needed that she in fact felt more for him that she was showing.

"I don't know, Fred. She never misses an opportunity to tell me that she hates my guts, doesn't really seem like it." FP said sadly, his eyes again glued to the card.

He had no idea what it meant. Maybe it was just a pity towards Jughead and Jellybean and it had nothing to do with him.

"That's Alice. She's always been like that." Fred shrugged.

He had always known her to be this crazy paradox, one that said one thing and actually meant the other. She had never been good at dealing with vulnerable emotions. Anger is what she was familiar with.

"But you know her. You can read her." He told him, a small smile on his face.

Although Alice always came across as this mystery that was simply unsolvable, Fred trusted that if someone knew what was really going on with her, FP would know. He knew her better than he knew himself.

"As long as she's with Cooper things aren't going to change, Fred." FP reasoned with him.

"Maybe things are about to change, FP. If you don't soften up, she won't either. Cooper may have won the battle, but he hasn't won the game. You know her in a way he doesn't and never will."

It was advice only Fred could give him, and it sparked something in FP that made him wonder that maybe he was right. If he wanted change, he needed to start with himself. No more fighting. He was going to put his weapons down.


End file.
